


Baby

by theoxygendathaechanbreathes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Angst, Liu Yangyang hates Mark Lee, Liu Yangyang is jealous, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Mark Lee is also a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxygendathaechanbreathes/pseuds/theoxygendathaechanbreathes
Summary: Yangyang always tells Ten to stop calling him baby. It's not that he hates it but he knows that it isn't true, and he knows that his feelings for the older will just develop more than they already have.But, as he was watching the SuperM vlog, he couldn't help but feel this weird sense of jealousy overcome him. Welp, Ten's a little shit."Baby" towards Yangyang in Wayv. And then "baby" towards Mark in SuperM.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/ Liu Yangyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5:35 in the morning and let me tell you I had a lot of fun writing it. I don't know why I made this, I just really like Mark and Yangyang together and there's like barely any Mark/Yangyang fics. Also, Mark and Ten are a really good underrated pairing, as well as Ten and Yangyang. Basically, this is just me wearing off my coffee early in the morning and feeding my inner need for these underrated ships to become more popular. (Also, if I insult any members of NCT or something like that, keep in mind this is a fic, and these three are part of my bias line -yes I do have a bias line don't judge- so I don't mean any harm and I love and respect all of the NCT members, so yeah.)
> 
> Okay bye now.

Yangyang always tells Ten to stop calling him baby. It's not that he hates it but he knows that it isn't true, and he knows that his feelings for the older will just develop more than they already have. 

But, as he was watching the SuperM vlog, he couldn't help but feel this weird sense of jealousy overcome him. Welp, Ten's a little shit. 

"Baby" towards Yangyang in Wayv. And then "baby" towards Mark in SuperM. 

I mean he already knew that Ten probably didn't mean that word towards any of the two, but if you call someone a baby just call that one person a baby. Yangyang knew that he was probably being a little immature, but he couldn't help it. 

Yangyang didn't sleep that night. The word "baby" was just stuck in his mind. Not to mention, it was in Ten's voice. He kept on trying to tell himself that it was fine and partially succeeded.

//

A few days passed, and Yangyang kind of forgot about that whole "baby" incident. I mean, it wasn't in his mind 24/7 but was in his mind whenever he was on a call with Ten and heard Mark in the background. That's a start, right? Okay, fine. Maybe not the brightest start, considering that he still hates Mark for a reason that wasn't his fault. But then again, he couldn't help himself. Jealousy is a dangerous thing. Not to mention, he has barely even met Mark yet. Actually, probably at all if you don't count the times he has seen him walking in the company being the busy guy he is.

Anyways, it's not the day to mope around. Ten's finally coming back home from his schedules in SuperM. Although Yangyang was having the biggest internal conflict he had in his 19 years of living, he couldn't deny that he did miss Ten a lot. Right at that moment, the doorbell rang signaling that Ten was finally home.

"Yangyang, can you open the door?" Kun asked, from inside the kitchen.

"Sure," Yangyang replied. 

Yangyang walked towards the door and opened it. 

"My babyyyyyyyyyy. I missed you so much."

Bitch-

"Me too. Haha." Yangyang said, sarcastically. He doesn't know if Ten realized, but if he did he probably didn't think much of it as he just went into the dorm. After Ten stepped in, Yangyang closed the door and walked towards the living room, just to see Ten sprawled on the couch, phone in hand. 

"Did you even say hello to the other members yet?" Yangyang asked, still a little annoyed by the older's greeting.

"They're the ones that are supposed to be saying hello to me, I'm royalty I don't speak to peasants like them-"

Ten got interrupted by two obnoxiously loud screams. Apparently, the two screams were belonging to Xiaojun and Hendery and they had no hesitation in coming up to him and giving him a big hug. Yangyang would've felt sorry for the boy, but he was too annoyed to do so. Choosing to ignore their antics, he decides to ask where Lucas was.

"Where's Lucas? Did he not come with you?"

"Oh, um-get off me- he's downstairs, his luggage got caught with the seatbelt buckle in a weird way that defies all the laws of gravity and now he's trapped so the manager's trying to get it all sorted," Ten responded while getting the two obnoxious dolphins off him.

"WHAT!? Junnie, let's go help-" Hendery said, finally getting off of Ten.

"Welp, at least they're gone. Oh right, there was this meme I wanted to show you. Come here," Te said, patting the spot right next to him on the couch.

Yangyang walked over to him and sat. He was a little happy cause Ten has really good memes, but all of that happiness went as quickly as it came. Ten opened up his phone, to show that his lock-screen was a photo, of the one and only, absolutely fully capable Mark Lee. "Absolutely fully capable as shit-," Yangyang thought until Ten interrupted him. He saw how Yangyang was glaring at his phone screen but didn't know the meaning behind that glare.

"He's cute, isn't he. He's one of my most favorite members of NCT. Second to Johnny, ofc-"

Ten got interrupted by Yangyang being a brat.

"I don't want to see any meme its probably gonna be shit anyway. I bet now ur gonna go on a whole rant about how the adorable Mark Lee showed it to you, and how he's just adorable-"

"But he did show it to me-"

"Then, I most definitely don't wanna see it now!" Yangyang stormed off into his room and shut the door behind him loudly, making everybody and their mom jump. 

Somewhere in the world, you could hear Kun sighing.

//

Ten entered into Yangyang's room cautiously, still a little scared that he was going to blow up on him all over again.

"Hey, what happened?" Ten asks, in a soft voice caressing the younger's arm.

"Everything, now get away from me," Yangyang said, voice muffled as his face was still stuck into a pillow.

"Not until you tell me what's going on-"

"What's going on is that you decide to go over to the US and call Mark your baby when I thought that that nickname was just reserved for me and I got jealous because I like you- Wait." 

Yangyang covered himself with his blanket in an attempt to hide, but his efforts went to waste as Ten pulled the blankets away from him.

"That's what this is huh? So do you like Mark?" Ten asked, in a mocking tone. Yangyang may like him but there's an extent to how much his crush is willing to go, and seeing him teasing Yangyang to the max, but looking hot while doing so is not it.

"Is that what you took away from my whole monologue? No, of course, I don't like him. In fact, I may even despise him now all because of you."

"Why would you hate on the poor baby? You've never even met him."

"First of all, how you gonna call him baby to my face. Second of all, no I've not met him and I'm not planning to." Yangyang says, all under one breath. In case you haven't realized, his mouth is speaking but his brain is telling him to shut the fuck up.

"But what was that about you having a crush on me?"

"I didn't say I had a crush on you, I just said that I liked you."

"It's the same thing."

"Is not."

"It is, Yangyang."

"No, it is not-"

(Y'all were probably expecting this but I put it in any way, cause I'm a cliche bitch-) 

Yangyang gets silent, by a pair of soft lips on his own. He's frozen for a while trying to figure out exactly what the fuck is happening but gets pulled back to reality when he feels an arm encircle his waist. This is Ten, and Ten is kissing him, and Ten is putting his weirdly too soft lips against his, and they are touching each other through their lips, and their lips are touching - "Shit, we're kissing" Yangyang thought, the realness of this situation coming back to him. Ten pulls him even closer if that's possible, and Yangyang thinks that he was probably unresponsive for a while, so he kisses him back. The kiss was extremely soft and innocent, their lips strangely fitting perfectly with each other. The situation was still fairly new to both of them, as they wouldn't even dream of getting this close to each other under normal circumstances but these are not normal circumstances, these are weird figuring out your feelings for each other circumstances. Yangyang could feel Ten smiling through their kiss, before putting a hand through Yangyang's hair, and pulling him closer. 

Yangyang finally broke the kiss as a bitch needs to breathe (don't u just love it when I ruin the moment?). He backed away from Ten and watched as the older let go of him. He looked at his kind of swollen lips and broke out into a smile. Ten looked at him in confusion but smiled nonetheless. 

"Ten, I think I-"

"I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT ALONG A FRIENDDDDD." Lucas's loud-ass voice streamed through the dorm breaking the romantic-ish vibe around Yangyang and Ten. 

"Of course he is," Yangyang muttered under his breath, clearly ignored that his friend decided to ruin the moment. "Shall we go check who this friend is?" Ten asks, with a slight smirk and a change in his demeanor. Where did the soft Ten go?

//

"Oh my god-" Yangyang begins, before being interrupted by the two screaming dolphins from before, Hendery and Xiaojun.

"Oh my god indeed, it's Mark!" Hendery said before joining the hug, that Xiaojun initiated onto a very startled Mark. 

"Baby, when did you get here?" Ten asked. Now Yangyang being the dumb bitch he is, obviously thought that Ten was speaking to him. And so he answered.

"I was already here-"

"After I received your text," Mark replied. 

He didn't hear how Yangyang replied to Ten instead of him, but Ten sure did judging by the smirk on his face directed to Yangyang. To say that Yangyang was hurt was an understatement. He had just kissed Ten, and they had both exchanged their feelings for each other, but now, here Ten was doing the exact thing that had made Yangyang angry in the first place. Yangyang stormed into the bedroom taking all of the members by surprise. Except Ten, of course. He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

//

After he had stormed into the bedroom, nobody came to check up on him for a long time, which only made him feel worse. "Did the kiss mean nothing to him?" Yangyang thought. Many more thoughts like these filled his head and he soon found himself crying into his pillow. While he was crying, he could hear all the conversations being exchanged by the group outside. Except there was one voice missing. Ten's voice. Speaking of the devil, Ten had entered into his room with an extremely worried expression. 

"Yangyang, baby, what's wrong?" Ten asked. 

Scoffing Yangyang turned away from the direction the voice was coming from. It sounded too sweet. It just made him fall in love with the older man, even more, when he's supposed to be angry at him. He's whipped, isn't he? 

Ten climbed up onto the bed and turned Yangyang's chin to face him so that they could make eye contact. "What happened?" Ten asked again, wanting to hear an answer from the younger.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Yangyang asked, instead of answering the actual question. "Because I like you, and you like me back. You do, right?"

"Of course I do. It's just that- Ugh, you're probably gonna think I sound stupid." Yangyang said, ruffling his hair. 

"Why would I think that? You're not stupid at all." Ten said reassuring the younger.

"Well, I may have gotten jealous. Because of you calling Mark baby. I know it's not that serious, but I just thought that was an us thing."

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry. It's just a common nickname I used for both of you. It doesn't have a special meaning to it. I can stop calling him that if you want?"

"Oh, no it's fine," Yangyang said, afraid that he would cause even more trouble for the elder.

**Author's Note:**

> No cap, Mark, and Yangyang are one of the most underrated ships in the whole NCT world. Just look at them they're meant to be- Like I know we haven't gotten any type of interactions cause SM's a bitch but like their personalities say it all. I feel like once SM decides to stop being a coward and let them interact Mark and Yangyang are gonna become a popular ship. But like thanks for listening to my rant about Mark and Yangyang being the world's ship, and most of all thanks for listening to my bullshit story that I made up at 6 in the morning. I'll try to upload the next part asap. I'm gonna sign off now, byeee.


End file.
